Quand Hitch rencontre Annie
by Oh-eden
Summary: Entrer aux brigades spéciales impliquait de faire plusieurs nouvelles rencontres. Certaines plus courtes et peut-être moins importantes que d'autres mais auxquelles Hitch penserait encore longtemps après les avoir faites.


Les personnages de _L'attaque des Titans_ appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette fanfiction prévue en trois chapitres et qui devrait comporter des spoilers s'étendant normalement jusqu'à la fin de la première série de l'anime/le tome 8 du manga.

J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Hitch mais puisque nous ne l'avons pour le moment pas encore beaucoup vue, il y a évidemment une grosse part d'interprétation dans ce que j'écris et j'en ai d'ailleurs bien profité dans ce chapitre pour essayer d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer ailleurs qu'à Trost. Ce n'est probablement pas très bien écrit mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.

* * *

« Encore un sale coup de ces pourris de militaires » était l'une des plaintes qu'on entendait le plus souvent à l'intérieur des murs, après celles concernant le manque de nourriture et les impôts.

La corruption à l'intérieur des forces armées était à la fois constamment suspectée et fantasmée par le peuple. Trafics, pots-de-vin, menaces, outre-passement du protocole et des lois, consommation d'alcool et de tabac lors des heures de garde... la liste était longue.

Parfois, l'imagination de la foule débordait et dépassait de loin ce qui se tramait en réalité au sein de l'armée. Contrairement à ce que de nombreuses personnes croyaient, il n'était pas possible d'obtenir une place aux brigades spéciales via une relation sexuelle avec un officier. Le système avait beau être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, les autorités supérieures avaient toujours fait l'effort de recruter des juges et entraîneurs triés sur le volet, complètement impartiaux et strictement surveillés.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il n'y avait aucun avantage à obtenir en couchant avec un militaire et ce, qu'on fut une recrue ou un simple civil.

Hitch avait souvent été traitée de langue de vipère mais elle considérait presque cela comme un compliment elle était cynique, opportuniste mais pas crétine et dans le monde où ils vivaient, cela pouvait s'avérer crucial. Tout comme une miche de pain supplémentaire ou une meilleure place dans le dortoir et une couverture plus épaisse facilitaient beaucoup la vie lorsque venait l'hiver.

De plus, la chaleur corporelle d'une autre personne et la satisfaction du plaisir sexuel apportaient un réconfort certain dans un monde aussi pourri que désespérant.

Et pour obtenir tout cela, elle pouvait compter sur une des femmes de garnison de la ville qui appréciait justement d'avoir sa langue de vipère entre les jambes.

Sans aucun doute, Hitch était opportuniste et cela lui avait servi toute sa vie alors elle ne voyait aucune raison de changer ses manières. Comme d'innombrables recrues, elle avait rejoint l'armée dans le seul but d'essayer d'entrer dans les brigades spéciales et fuir la vie de misère qui l'attendrait autrement mais contrairement à la majorité d'entre elles, Hitch avait en plus réussi.

Même les pires imbéciles devaient savoir que rien n'empêchait le titan colossal de revenir finir le travail qu'il avait commencé, ce qui signifiait que la compétition était particulièrement ardue, malgré le fait que beaucoup ne s'engageaient pas de peur de devoir être envoyé en combat ou à cause de la dureté de l'entraînement.

Plutôt que de trembler la nuit de peur dans son lit et se casser le dos pendant des années de terreur pour des salaires minables sur des boulots pathétiques, Hitch avait préféré tenter le coup.

La formation militaire avait été une plaie mais elle s'était accrochée et avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour ne pas manquer la seule chance de sa vie d'atteindre la capitale qui faisait briller les yeux de tout le peuple et occupait les rêves des plus naïfs et avides.

Quand était venu le soir de l'annonce des résultats, son cœur avait commencé à battre à tout rompre et elle s'était soudain sentie incroyablement fébrile, prête à perdre pied. Sa poitrine lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Les noms des dix élus étaient lancés en commençant par le premier de la promotion et tandis que l'annonciateur descendait dans la liste, l'adolescente retenait son souffle comme s'il s'était agi d'une question de vie ou de mort –car après tout, cela l'était.

Son nom et son prénom résonnèrent dans l'assistance avec la puissance d'un son de cloche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent malgré elle.

Hitch avait réussi, elle avait réussi et allait quitter sa ville natale maudite, aux rues puantes des odeurs de tanneries et de la saleté que les habitants laissaient traîner sans gêne. Elle pouvait dire adieu aux visages morts, sans avenir, qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant toute son enfance.

Une douce euphorie montait en elle, la faisait trembler du bout des doigts jusqu'à la pointe des pieds et ce ne fut qu'à grande peine qu'elle garda son calme pour effectuer le salut militaire avec tous ses camarades lors de la clôture de cérémonie.

Aucune nourriture, aucune caresse, aucun bien précieux ne lui avait jamais procuré pareille joie. Ce sentiment gonflait dans son ventre et la réchauffait avec plus de force que la meilleure des liqueurs, la dévorait toute entière. C'était comme si, pour la première fois, la gamine qu'elle avait un jour été se sentait vraiment vivante. Pour atteindre ce bonheur, elle avait piétiné les rêves et espoirs de cent autres enfants de son âge et elle marcherait sûrement sur ceux de nombreux autres mais Hitch n'en avait cure, en ce moment, elle aurait même vendu son âme pour ce sentiment.

Cette nuit, elle but et manga sans retenue, se nourrissant à la fois des mets corporels et des lamentations envieuses de ses camarades qui lui répétaient à quel point elle avait de la chance. Lorsque vint l'heure de se coucher, elle tomba comme une masse, tout souci possible s'étant volatilisé hors de son esprit.

Le lendemain, vers le début de l'après-midi, des hommes de la garnison arrivèrent au triple-galop pour annoncer que le Titan Colossal était apparu dans le district de Trost.

xxx

Comme un filet de poudre, la panique se propagea dans toute la ville. Les aspirants, qui devaient s'occuper de leurs corvées habituelles ce jour-là, avant de choisir leur affectation dans la soirée, furent convoqués avec les autres soldats pour un simulacre de conseil de guerre.

D'après les nouvelles, la porte de Trost menant aux contrées internes du deuxième mur n'avait pour le moment pas été brisée et aucune mesure d'évacuation de leur propre district ne devait être lancée avant d'avoir reçu la confirmation que l'ensemble de l'intérieur du mur Rose était condamné.

Cette décision avait évidemment provoqué la colère des habitants terrifiés et les plus intrépides avaient bien vite lancé une tentative de révolte pour les forcer à commencer l'évacuation des lieux. Les militaires s'étaient empressés de rassembler des forces pour bloquer le passage vers la grande porte, seule issue de cet enclos humain qu'était leur district. Les aspirants furent envoyés à des postes plus sécurisés, en arrière-garde, au ravitaillement ou sur les toits pour surveiller l'évolution de la situation.

Pendant les premières heures, le tumulte dans les rues fut abominable et de nombreux coups de feu sifflèrent mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les civils perdaient peu à peu de leur ardeur tandis que les soldats maintenaient leur emprise sur le terrain.

Hitch, perchée sur les tuiles rouges usées d'une auberge, observait l'agitation au sol d'un regard vide. On leur avait demandé de rapporter le moindre incident notable ou événement étrange mais la plupart d'entre eux s'étaient contentés de se poser dans un lieu en hauteur, inaccessible aux habitants et d'attendre dans l'angoisse des nouvelles de la bataille de Trost. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se battre ou se révolter, l'issue de leur survie serait décidée d'une manière ou d'une autre par le résultat de combats qui se déroulaient à des kilomètres de là.

Soit Trost disparaissait en protégeant la porte de son district, sauvant ainsi les deux murs, soit celle-ci se faisait détruire comme celle de Shinganshina cinq ans auparavant et ils pouvaient dire adieu à tout le mur Rose. Après cela, il ne faudrait probablement que quelques années avant que les survivants à l'intérieur du mur Sina ne se mettent à s'entre-tuer pour ne pas périr de famine.

Malgré tout, Hitch aurait elle aussi préféré pouvoir se trouver là-bas, à l'abri derrière le dernier rempart, ne serait-ce que pour survivre un peu plus longtemps.

En bas, les rues voisines étaient comblées du monde qui s'était rassemblé autour de la grande porte. Ils étaient immobiles pour l'instant, les quelques fusillades du début les ayant calmés avec l'apparition des premiers blessés qui avaient vite été évacués. Du sang tachait encore les pavés dans certaines zones où les citoyens n'osaient pas marcher, comme s'ils craignaient de subir le même sort rien qu'en se trouvant sur le même emplacement.

Cette immense foule leur reprochant silencieusement leurs actes possédait cependant une atmosphère intimidante et il leur fallait rester sur leurs gardes, en cas d'actes désespérés de la part de petits groupes. Un peu plus tôt, trois types avaient provoqués un début d'incendie en enflammant la grange sur laquelle des soldats s'étaient posés. Par chance, une averse avait permis de limiter les dégâts.

Tout en baillant d'ennui, Hitch tourna son regard vers le ciel et le mur. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et les nuages défilaient dans le ciel bleu après la pluie. Au sommet de l'immense cage de pierre, des membres de la garnison patrouillaient, à la recherche de la moindre activité étrange provenant des titans des environs. De là où elle se trouvait, ils n'apparaissent pas plus grand que des points noir à l'horizon et elle aurait pu les confondre avec des oiseaux s'étant arrêtés sur le mur pour se reposer avant de reprendre leur envol.

Les heures passaient et les rapports de cavaliers qui faisaient l'aller-retour entre Trost et leur district s'enchaînaient. La ville n'était apparemment pas encore tombée et cette information faisait se balancer espoir et pessimisme dans les yeux de chaque militaire.

Ce ne fut pas avant que le soleil ai descendu à l'horizon et que le ciel se soit teinté de rouge et d'orangé qu'on sonna la retraite pour les soldats. Une agitation nouvelle faisait bouger la foule dans les rues mais ce sursaut d'effervescence n'avait pas le goût de la panique. Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses camarades, Hitch essaya de glaner des informations dans leurs discussions mais il était difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit ou de démêler le vrai du faux dans les rumeurs qui s'enflammaient déjà et se déformaient de bouches en bouches.

Certains disaient que Trost était tombée mais que le mur Rose tenait, d'autres que la ville attaquée avait remporté une victoire improbable contre l'adversaire. Quoi qu'il en fut, le mot titan était sur toutes les lèvres. Titans étranges, titans anormaux, titans rebelles, titans mangeur de titans, c'en était à pleurer de rire, à quel point certaines recrues pouvaient répéter tout ce qu'on leur disait sans ciller.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marche bruyante, l'ensemble des militaires se trouva à nouveau rassemblé pour écouter le rapport de la situation.

Un type portant l'uniforme de la garnison, d'apparence aussi âgé qu'ennuyeux, se plaça sur l'estrade et leur annonça d'une voix tremblotante que Trost avait en effet obtenu la première victoire de l'humanité sur les Titans en empêchant ceux-ci de conquérir la ville et bloquant l'entré de celle-ci.

Aucune précision ne fut donnée sur la manière dont cela s'était produit, malgré les cris et demandes des soldats. Les recrues furent rapidement renvoyées à leurs quartiers tandis que les membres hauts-placés du district se réunissaient pour une dernière réunion, probablement afin de s'échanger dans le calme tous les détails juteux de l'affaire.

Un silence surréaliste régnait dans les rues après les troubles de la journée, les badauds s'étaient finalement dispersés après qu'on les ai rassuré sur leur sort et celui de Trost, la plupart d'entre eux ne s'inquiétaient probablement pas de savoir ce qui se passait tant que leur sécurité était assurée.

Le bruit ne revint qu'une fois les recrues arrivées à leur réfectoire, environnement propice à la reprise des rumeurs et suppositions loufoques quant aux raisons de cette victoire de l'humanité. Les histoires de titans continuaient de circuler, critiquées par les plus sceptiques qui misaient la réussite sur le retour du bataillon d'exploration.

Hitch avait juste envie d'engloutir son repas et d'aller se coucher, après une journée aussi épuisante, elle ne s'attarda donc pas à écouter les histoires délirantes racontées de table en table. Une fois sa portion avalée, elle se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir malgré sa fatigue et elle se retourna maintes fois, à la recherche d'une position qui l'aiderait à s'endormir plus facilement.

xxx

Dès le lendemain matin, une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. Un de leurs supérieur les prévint lors d'un maigre petit-déjeuner que le choix des pôles militaires serait retardé de quelques jours, la plupart des troupes étant encore occupée à cause des derniers événements. Comme à l'exception de leurs corvées quotidiennes, on leur laissa la journée libre, il n'y eut pas de plaintes.

Quelques uns affichaient à table des expressions moroses et des yeux cernés indiquant que l'angoisse causée par la veille ne s'était pas totalement dissipée tandis que d'autres semblaient déjà être passés à autre chose et discutaient joyeusement. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à papoter, Hitch s'éclipsa rapidement.

Alors qu'elle traversait le camp, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. L'adolescente se retourna et avança en traînant les pieds vers sa supérieure qui se trouvait à l'ombre d'un des baraquements.

« Félicitations pour ton admission au sein des forces armées. »

Hitch la remercia sans y mettre beaucoup d'émotions. Même si le sourire de la femme était avenant, sa voix restait un peu crispée.

« Tu vas t'engager dans les brigades spéciales, je suppose ? Tu sais, malgré leur réputation et la possibilité de vivre à l'intérieur du mur Sina, ce poste n'est pas forcément une si bonne affaire.

—Vraiment ? » répondit sarcastiquement Hitch.

La femme fronça les sourcils et plaça une main sur sa hanche pour se redonner contenance.

« Je suis sérieuse, avec la corruption, certains soldats n'hésitent pas à piétiner les autres pour monter en grade et si tu tombes sur certains des mauvais supérieurs...

—C'est très bien tout ça mais à côté, Trost a été attaqué entre temps.

—Trost, c'est Trost, balaya-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules, et la garnison est un poste où tu trouveras beaucoup plus de soutien. »

Sa paume vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa protégée.

« Je t'ai bien traitée pendant tout ce temps n'est-ce pas ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux préférer une solution connue et sûre au lieu de tout parier sur la chance ? »

Elle avait beau essayer de garder une expression neutre et bienveillante, Hitch ne voyait derrière ses paroles que la crainte de perdre ses services auxquels l'adulte s'était habituée. Peut-être était-elle aussi un peu jalouse, comme tous les autres qui n'avaient pu entrer dans les dix premiers de leur classement.

Doucement, l'adolescente plia les genoux et décala son épaule pour se libérer sans gêne, puis elle se retourna pour repartir.

« J'ai peut-être l'air superficielle mais cela ne m'empêche pas de réfléchir à ce que je fais. Inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi.

—Tu ferais mieux de bien y réfléchir justement, certaines rumeurs déplaisantes pourraient bien naître autrement.

—Ne te passe pas le nœud autour du cou par la même occasion. »

Un petit sourire narquois étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle agitait mollement la main pour lui dire au revoir. Lorsque les brigades spéciales arrivèrent pour se charger du recrutement, quelques jours plus tard, Hitch était la première inscrite.

xxx

Ce fut à Stohess qu'elle reçut une affectation et le voyage jusque là fut peuplé par les discussions de militaires et commerçants au sujet de ce mystérieux titan expérimental qui aurait participé à la reconquête de Trost. Certains soldats pensaient que l'histoire était un mensonge pour couvrir un secret bien plus sombre et surprenant tandis que les marchands ne remettaient pas une seule seconde en question la possibilité que l'armée se soit engagée dans des expérimentations amorales sur l'être humain.

Les bavardages ne s'arrêtèrent pas à l'approche du mur Sina, puisqu'on se mit alors à supposer où exactement pouvait avoir été enfermée et cachée la recrue qui provoquait tant d'émoi et de quelle manière se déroulerait le procès en cours. Hitch se contentait de regarder les rangs de champs et de bois se suivre, baillant de temps à autre. Toutes ces rumeurs étaient bien trop étranges et leur sujet trop distant de sa propre existence pour qu'elle s'y intéressa plus de quelques minutes.

De plus, elle était surtout curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du dernier rempart de l'humanité, après tous les récits qu'ont lui en avait fait. Elle se redressa à l'intérieur du chariot où plusieurs soldats s'étaient entassés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant le barrage de cinquante mètres de haut. L'immense porte de Stohess commença à coulisser, révélant la chaude lumière du début d'après-midi qui illuminait les pavés parfaitement entretenus de l'autre côté. Dans un grincement, les roues du chariot traversèrent le passage qui reliait les deux murs.

Hitch remarqua dès le premier regard les différences entre cette ville et celle où elle était née. L'architecture des bâtiments, les tissus, les couleurs et les coupes des vêtements de ses habitants, le peu de mobilier qu'elle pouvait voir à travers les hautes fenêtres cintrées de certaines maisons, la propreté des rues, tout était à des lieux de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Chaque détail était un indice de la richesse florissante de cette ville moderne et correctement entretenue. De ce côté là de la barrière, le soleil semblait même briller plus fort.

Son voyage en charrette à travers les rues de Stohess lui parut trop rapide et elle tournait encore la tête de tous côtés pour essayer d'absorber chaque fragment de ce tableau idyllique, alors que son embarcation était arrivée à bon port et qu'elle posait pied à terre pour sortir ses maigres affaires.

La caserne était non seulement plus grande que celle de son district natal mais elle était aussi construite avec des matériaux de bien meilleure qualité. Les tuiles rouges luisantes et les pierres de couleur claire lui donnaient une apparence soignée et avenante, au contraire de celle qu'elle avait connu toute sa vie et qui lui avait semblé perpétuellement sale, malgré les efforts des soldats chargés de la nettoyer.

À l'entrée, une femme ayant visiblement la trentaine fumait nonchalamment une cigarette roulée, appuyée contre une barrière. Son uniforme militaire affichait la licorne des brigades spéciales.

Quant elle vit Hitch et les autres apprentis s'approcher, elle les accosta.

« Les nouvelles recrues pour le poste, hein ? »

Ils déclinèrent chacun leur identité avant de présenter les papiers qu'on leur avait demandé de remettre. Certains, dans un excès de zèle, placèrent un poing sur leur cœur pour saluer leur supérieure. La femme les ignora et cracha son mégot sur les pavés à la place. Elle l'écrasa d'un mouvement du talon puis attrapa les feuilles pour les lire tranquillement.

« Très bien, annonça-t-elle après quelques secondes, suivez moi. Je suis chargée de vous présenter les lieux. »

Elle était visiblement blasée par ce travail et fit le tour de la caserne de manière expéditive, laissant à peine le temps aux nouvelles recrues de poser des questions. Ils la suivirent péniblement dans le dédale de pièces, saluant au passage les quelques soldats présents dans la caserne.

La visite se termina par celle des dortoirs. Pouvoir dormir à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en pierre était un luxe, après les années passées dans les baraquements en bois grinçant qui laissaient souvent passer le vent et le froid. Aussi, les garçons ne se plaignirent aucunement de la taille réduite des lieux en découvrant la pièce dont les lits superposés occupaient la majorité de la place.

Tandis qu'ils bataillaient pour obtenir les couchettes qu'ils désiraient et se mettaient à ranger leurs affaires, leur supérieure guida Hitch jusqu'à une autre pièce, beaucoup plus étroite mais aussi moins meublée. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'un lit superposé, une table de chevet et une armoire

« À part toi, il y a juste une autre nouvelle recrue confirmée en poste à Stohess. Comme elle se trouvait à Trost, son arrivée a été un peu retardée à cause de l'après-bataille et elle devrait se trouver là après-demain. Une chance, hein ? D'habitude, seuls les officiers haut-gradés ont le droit d'avoir une chambre unique, le reste des troupes doit se contenter de dortoirs pour quatre à huit personnes. Mais comme ils ne voulaient pas utiliser une des grandes salles encore libres pour vous deux, parce qu'il ne faut pas être trop généreux avec les nouveaux, cette pièce poussiéreuse qu'on n'utilisait plus a été remeublée. »

Hitch posa ses affaires sur la table de chevet tout en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux. L'endroit était en effet un peu poussiéreux mais les draps des lits étaient propres et l'intérieur de la pièce lumineux, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre.

« C'est une bonne affaire, oui », répondit-elle tout en se tournant à nouveau vers l'autre femme.

Ses traits anguleux, son nez aquilin et ses cheveux couleur paille attachés en queue de cheval lui donnaient un certain charme aux yeux de Hitch, même si elle ne pouvait pas être qualifiée de belle au sens traditionnel du terme.

« Comment vous appelez-vous au fait ? Il va falloir que je retienne les noms de nombreux officiers alors autant commencer maintenant.

—Sofia Schmidt... Et tu t'appelles Hitch, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescente acquiesça en souriant et l'adulte l'examina de bas en haut avant de reprendre.

« J'ai fini mon travail ici alors je ne vais pas m'attarder. Un autre officier passera bientôt pour vous expliquer plus en détail votre rôle et le fonctionnement des lieux. »

Elle fit demi-tour mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et indiqua une direction du bout du doigt.

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux toujours demander. Mon dortoir se trouve juste à gauche. »

Puis elle repartit finalement, laissant Hitch seule. Celle-ci se mit à siffloter doucement tout en sortant ses affaires.

La fin de la journée et le lendemain se passèrent assez calmement, les forces des brigades spéciales étant occupées ailleurs, les soldats présents se contentèrent de leur donner quelques corvées après leur avoir expliqué les tâches quotidiennes auxquelles ils devraient s'attendre. Le reste du temps, les nouvelles recrues eurent quartier libre et la plupart en profitèrent pour découvrir plus en profondeur la ville.

Enfin, le surlendemain arriva et Hitch rencontra pour la première fois la dénommée Annie Leonhart.


End file.
